Pourquoi toi ?
by MlleSky
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une fête et pour eux rien ne sera plus jamais pareils.
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi toi ?

Chapitre 1 : La fête

Depuis quelques jours, la fête organisée par Slughorn était le seul sujet de conversation à Poudlard, même les examens de fin d'année avaient été oubliés. C'était une grande fête accessible à tous les élèves de Poudlard, de la quatrième à la septième année. Les plus jeunes maudissaient leurs malchances de ne pas être né quelques années plus tôt car une fête comme celle-ci n'allait pas se reproduire si tôt… Tout se demandait avec qui il allait venir accompagner car la seule obligation était de venir par deux, cela devenait une source de stress pour certains dont Harry faisait parti depuis le jour où il avait demandé à Ginny. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu accepter car elle y allait déjà avec Dean Thomas mais elle lui avait appris que Luna était libre. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'Harry repensait à cette dernière phrase il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ses meilleurs amis seraient là aussi, Ron y allait avec Lavande et Hermione avait invité McLaggen pour rendre Ron jaloux. Quoi de plus humiliant que de venir à une fête avec Luna Lavegood dite « Loufoca » ? Harry n'avait rien contre la jeune fille, mais Luna, c'était Luna !

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry avait perdu toute espérance. Il avait demandé à deux autres filles qui avaient refusé et à sa connaissance Luna était une des seules filles qui n'avait encore personne.

Le lendemain, la mort dans l'âme il alla donc voir Luna qui était dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était seule (ce qui l'arrangeait fort), assise et lisait un document avec une expression que Harry n'avait jamais vu chez elle : une sorte de nervosité mélangée avec de la crainte. Cela changeait de sa sérénité habituelle :

-Bonjour Luna ! lui lança Harry tout en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Oh ! Coucou Harry ! lui répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

-Tu révises pour les examens de fin d'année ?

-Eh oui, soupira-t-elle, les BUSES. C'est tellement dur et stressant que je préfère commencer en avance.

-Tu as raison, il faudrait que je m'y mette moi aussi mais je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment avec tous les devoirs de potions qu'on a en ce moment…

-Oui, on ne peut pas dire que Rogue nous aident vraiment en ce moment.

La jeune femme replaça ses longs cheveux dorés derrière ses épaules. Pendant un instant il eut un silence entre les deux adolescents :

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? reprit Luna.

-Heu oui. En fait je voulais t'inviter à la soirée de Slughorn.

La blonde sourit de ses lèvres minces et accepta l'invitation. Après encore un court échange Harry retourna dans sa salle commune et laissa Luna réviser. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit qu'elle contemplait le plafond avec une expression rêveuse et joyeuse à la fois.

Luna avait passé toute la journée à réfléchir à la fête : sa tenue, ses accessoires… La jeune femme était étrangement impatiente d'arriver à la fête en compagnie du célèbre Harry Potter ! C'était étrange car c'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle était plutôt du genre à laisse le temps passer et profiter de l'instant présent.

Le soir était enfin arrivé et Luna quitta son dortoir pour retrouver Harry. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard s'illumina et son sourire s'élargit. Il était bien habillé, un costume noir très simple avec une chemise blanche. Il s'était même coiffé ! Luna était ravie.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au rendez-vous Luna était déjà arrivé. Lorsque le regard du jeune homme croisa la tenue de son amie il s'arrêta net. Elle portait une robe si… originale ! Jaune fluo avec de petits bonhommes verts dessus, elle ne passait pas inaperçue ! Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus dans un chignon qui lui allait très bien, seul point positif de sa tenue pensa Harry en voyant ses boucles d'oreilles radis. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Loufoca lorsque celle-ci arriva :

-Bonjour Harry ! Tu es bien habillé ce soir !

-Ah merci, toi aussi.

Il espérait que ce mensonge allait être crédible.

-Merci, on y va ?

-Oui, allons-y, répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

Il prit le bras de Luna et tous deux franchirent la porte d'un pas amorphe pour Harry et énergique pour la blonde.

Leur arrivée se fit un peu près discrète et inaperçue. Hermione se précipita vers les deux adolescents et engagea la conversion, elle en avait visiblement marre de McLaggen ! Harry ne la comprenait pas, il savait que son amie avait fait ça pour rendre Ron jaloux mais elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! Hermione aperçut soudain son accompagnateur venir vers elle alors après un « au revoir » très rapide elle disparut. Harry la regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres et quand il se retourna il vit Luna en grande discussion avec le professeur Trelawney :

-… de plus que ce Firenze me vole mon travail en ce moment ! racontait-elle la mine boudeuse et tendue.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien pour le moment mais n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle jusqu'au moment où Rusard entra dans la pièce, tenant Drago Malefoy par le bras :

-J'ai surpris ce jeune homme dans le couloir, commença le concierge, et il n'avait même pas d'invitation.

-Allons mon cher Rusard, dit Slughorn qui était arrivé, je comprends parfaitement que ce jeune homme veuille venir et je propose que nous passions l'éponge en ce soir de fête.

-Vous pouvez me laisser Drago Malefoy, lança alors Rogue en s'avançant, j'en prends la responsabilité et je vais moi-même le raccompagner à son dortoir.

-Avec plaisir professeur, répondit Malefoy en se dégageant du bras de Rusard.

Après ce court évènement Harry n'eut plus le cœur à faire la fête. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et retourna ver son dortoir, impatient de retrouver son lit après cette longue journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi toi ?

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite de ma fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et désolé pour les fautes ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews !

Chapitre 2 :

Depuis la soirée de Slughorn Luna ne cessait de coller Harry ce qui avait le don d'agacer ce dernier. La jeune femme avait été ravie d'y venir avec Harry et celui-ci avait compris quelques jours plus tard que cela avait été une erreur de l'inviter, comment se débarrasser de Luna maintenant ? Elle lui disait bonjour le matin dans la Grande Salle avant de rejoindre ses amis, venait le voir le midi pour savoir comment sa journée s'était passée et revenait le soir lui dire bonne nuit. Ron se moquait de lui en lui disant que l'amour arriverait et Hermione ne disait rien mais souriait en voyant Luna. Le seul qui n'appréciait pas cette situation était Harry, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et dès qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une explication, une nouvelle idée s'imposait. Et si seulement il n'y avait que le comportement de Luna, il pourrait s'y faire… mais les Serpentards ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui et Luna. Crable, Goyle, Pansy et Malefoy avaient inventés une petite chanson qu'ils ne cessaient de chanter en voyant Harry ou Luna :

« Elle ne le quitte pas

Il lui sourit à chaque fois

Un amour arrivera

Voici Potter et Loufoca ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry prit la décision de parler à Luna, il espérait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il la vit en train de prendre son petit déjeuné avec ses amis le lendemain matin :

-Salut Luna.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle d'un air enjoué.

-Très bien merci, en fait je voulais te parler.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Le visage souriant de Luna se rembrunit et son sourire disparut.

-Tu ne veux pas parce que ça te gène hein ? Tu as peur des Serpentards et tu ne veux pas entendre leurs moqueries. Et tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que nous sommes amis c'est ça ?

-Non non, je voulais juste savoir mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Tu devrais me laisser. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Elle se retourna et repartis vers ses amis. Harry resta un long moment de bout, pensif.

Seulement deux jours plus tard Harry se rendit compte qu'en allant parlé à Luna il avait commit une grosse erreur. Il pensait bien faire, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi la jeune femme se comportait comme ça mais il n'avais rien su et depuis ce jour Luna ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Le comportement de la blonde lui manquait, elle qui était toujours joyeuse, sereine, rêveuse… et heureuse ! Sa visite lui manquait. Sa voix lui manquait. Sa présence lui manquait. Elle lui manquait.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou encore une fois désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires ! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pourquoi toi ?

Chapitre 3 :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Luna manquait tant que ça à Harry ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais une chose était sur il ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte…

Il prit le lendemain matin, soit une semaine après leur dernière discussion, la décision d'aller parler à la jeune femme et de s'excuser. C'est ce qu'il fit :

-Salut Luna, fit Harry en la voyant marcher dans le couloir.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle, froide et hostile.

-En fait je voulais juste m'excuser pour… mon comportement.

Luna leva un sourcil en quête d'une explication qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais lui donner, il allait essayer tout de même.

-J'ai très mal réagi face aux moqueries des Serpentards. J'ai été lâche car je ne voulais pas faire parler de moi, alors je t'ai évité mais c'était une des choses les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais fais. Maintenant j'ai réfléchis et je veux qu'on redevienne amis, peu importe le regard des autres. Je m'excuse encore.

La jeune femme sourit et perdu son air froid.

-Je te pardonne volontiers, dit-elle simplement le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Alors elle fit quelques qu'Harry n'aurait jamais fait : elle lui posa un baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit une dernière et repartit.

Harry savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible d'ignorer un tel baiser. Cela avait tout changé. Changé Harry et changé Luna car maintenant leur relation avait prit une ampleur différente. Mais, chose, bizarre, la blonde ne se comportait pas comme avant avec le jeune homme, elle ne se comportait pas comme une amie. Avec lui, elle était désormais plus timide, plus réservée mais toute aussi joyeuse et sereine !

Cette nuit-là Luna fit un rêve étrange : elle était en haut d'une tour. Harry était en bas et lui criait de venir, qu'elle n'allait pas se faire mal. Elle souriait et se jeta dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle était en sueur et toute tremblante mais une seule chose lui importait : elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Depuis quelques jours Harry ne voyait que Luna. Une jeune Serpentard blonde lui rappelait Luna. Le bleu de Serdaigle lui rappellait la couleur de ses yeux. Le soleil lui rappelait ses cheveux. Tout lui rappelait cette jeune femme. Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'originalité mais pour le jeune homme elle était désormais tout, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le lendemain matin, les deux adolescents se cherchèrent longtemps dans Poudlard et lorsqu'enfin ils se virent l'orage cessa immédiatement et une colombe s'envola.


End file.
